One Little Heartbeat at a Time
by Flyfree234
Summary: Finally...it's been revised and is back. The wonderful...Oneshot. Song By Steven Curtis Chapman.


**Shane POV**

"So…what did you get her?" Jason asked as I walked into the recording studio. I took off my sunglasses and looked strangely at him.

"What?" I asked. It was seven thirty in the morning and I hadn't had my Starbucks yet.

"Hannah?" Nate said waving a hand in front of my face."I can't believe you forgot Hannah's birthday!" Nate said as I sat dumbfounded on the sofa in the recording studio waiting room.

"I don't believe it either. I have to make it up to her," I said running my hands through my dark hair.

"Dang right you have to make it up to her," Jason said.

"What should I do?"

"Do what you do best," Nate said taking a drink from his water bottle. "Write a song."

"Write a song?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "I-I've never done that…without help from you guys."

"Shane," Jason said more stern than I have ever heard him. "Grow up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Shane-I won't be back until late this evening. I've got to stay late at the office. With Love, Hannah._

I placed the note back on the granite countertop where I found it and I headed downstairs to the basement/ music room. I sat down on a wooden stool and picked up my guitar. I looked at a picture of Hannah and I's darling little girl, Norah Jane. I knew what I was going to write about. I sat downstairs in the basement for hours trying to get the right words put together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Norah was tucked in bed and I was waiting downstairs. I had a dozen roses and a song. I heard the door close upstairs. I got nervous quickly. I didn't know how she was going to take this. Hannah and I had been married for almost three years. She was the love of my life, and she probably hated me for forgetting her birthday. Jason was right, I was twenty-two years old and I needed to grow up.

"Shane?" Hannah called down the stairs.

"I'm down here," I managed to choke out.

"Wouldn't' have guessed," she said. I heard her walk down the stairs and into the music room.

"Hannah," I said walking over toward my beautiful wife. "I have something for you."

"Really?" She said smiling. "I thought you forgot."

"I could never," I said picking up my guitar. I strummed softly.

"You're up all night with a screaming baby  
You run all day at the speed of life  
And every day you feel a little bit less  
Like the beautiful woman you are

So you fall into bed when you run out of hours  
And you wonder if anything worth doing got done  
Oh, maybe you just don't know  
Or maybe you've forgotten

You, you are changing the world  
One little heartbeat at a time  
Making history with every touch and every smile  
Oh, you, you may not see it now  
But I believe that time will tell  
How you, you are changing the world  
One little heartbeat at a time

With every "I know you can do it"  
Every tear that you kiss away  
So many little things that seem to go unnoticed  
They're just like the drops of rain over time  
They become a river

And you, you are changing the world  
One little heartbeat at a time  
Making history with every touch and every smile  
Oh, you, you may not see it now  
But I believe that time will tell  
How you, you are changing the world  
One little heartbeat at a time

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
How you're changing the world  
You're changing the world

You, you are changing the world  
One little heartbeat at a time  
Making history with every touch and every smile  
Oh, you, you may not see it now  
But I believe that time will tell  
How you, you are changing the world  
Oh, I believe that you  
You are changing the world  
One little heartbeat  
At a time

And you're changing the world"

"Hannah?" I said after I was done. She didn't reply. Instead, she threw her arms around my neck.

"Shane Joseph Gray!" she exclaimed. "I love you!"

"Good thing I love you too," I said putting the guitar on the sofa. I picked Hannah up and twirled her around. I set her down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Did you get my card, mommy?" I heard a voice say. Hannah and I both smiled.

"Yes, Norah," she said picking the little girl up. "It was beautiful."

"Daddy helped me make it," she said yawning.

"Why aren't you in the bed?" I asked pushing her blonde hair out of her face. She was the spitting image of her mother. Blonde hair, blue eyes, almost identical.

"I wanted to see mommy," she said her eyes half closed. Hannah laid Norah on the sofa and turned to me.

"The roses, on the table. Are those for me?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nah, I bought them for myself," I said taking her hand.

"Shane," she said smirking. "I thought we talked about that…"

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…it was shorter than I wanted it to be. Song: **_**One Heartbeat at a Time**_** by Steven Curtis Chapman. Reviews are love!! **_**Undefined **_**and**_** BTS **_**have been updated.**


End file.
